custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney's The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame (SuperMalechi's Version, script)/@comment-5040381-20131129204634
When You've Got to Go! Episode 39 9.9Bear and Tutter are trying to have a fun game of checkers, while Ojo and Treelo are having their own fun playing. For some reason, though, everyone seems to be talking about the toilet and the bathroom. It all starts when Tutter needs to use the toilet, but doesn't want to leave the checkers game. Bear assures him it will still be waiting for him. Later, Ojo has an accident and is very embarrassed, but Bear lets her know it's okay --- accidents can happen to anyone. When Pip and Pop hear about the day's events, they invite everyone to join their secret club --- The Mystic Order of the Toileteers. It's for everyone who uses, or is going to use the potty. In the Shadow segment, Shadow introduces a song with some new twists on the phrases "party party" and "potty training."moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *What's the Story? Episode 38 10It's time for the Annual Woodland Valley Storytelling Festival at the Big Blue House and viewers are invited to come and listen in! As everyone gets ready for the story, Bear prepares the food and other accommodations, while also stopping to help his friends in the Big Blue House. Tutter's found a great beginning and ending for his story, but it's seriously lacking a middle. Bear also helps Treelo and Ojo with an idea for telling a story in pictures. Finally, guests from all over Woodland Valley start arriving in droves - everyone from Doc Hogg to Big Old Bullfrog. Doc Hogg "entertains" everyone with the story of his life; Pip and Pop read from a comic titled The Adventures of Clamiana Jones; Lois tells a tale in off-key song and Shadow sings the tale of The Frog Prince.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *We Did It Our Way Episode 37 10When Pip and Pop lose a jar lid down a hole, Bear helps them to see how they can cooperate to solve their problem. Bear asks for the viewers' help as he prepares a pie for Doc Hogg. He completely forgot about it and Doc Hogg will be arriving soon. As he gets ready, he overhears Tutter and Treelo. Tutter doesn't want Treelo to be a puppy in his game of "King Tutter the Great," but Bear introduces the two to a game called "The Hound of Yarsburg." The Shadow segment, "Stories of Incredible Opposites," is reccyled from "As Different as Day and Night."moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *Call It a Day Episode 36 9.4Bear and the kids have had a busy day and are now turning in for the night. Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip and Pop are all sleeping over in the living room of the Big Blue House. He tells them a bedtime story about a dragon and some very brave knights just like them who helped it. Bear reflects on all of the great things that can happen in a day. In flashbacks, he and the viewers take a look back at some things that happened that day. He and the kids all had a lot of fun at the Otter Pond, splashing and playing ball. In fact, Pip and Pop had so much fun that they get out of bed to ask if they can go back down there right now, but Bear tells them it'll still be there tomorrow. Bear also recalls that Tutter tried to eat a large amount of carrots and bran to get ready for a checkup with Doc Hogg. Bear helped him to see that he was already ready and when Tutter shows up full of energy, Bear gives him some warm milk to help get him to sleep. Bear also recalls that Ojo pretended that Snow Bear was her baby --- giving her a bath in the sink and feeding her mashed fruit. He gives Snow Bear a good-night kiss, and Ojo one too. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells a story about a day in the life of a dog.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *And To All A Good Night Episode 35 10It's a special night in Woodland Valley --- tonight is the night of Harvest Moon. There's a special party out at the Otter Pond and Luna even has a special surprise for Bear. Bear and his friends enjoy the delights of the night, such as fireflies and constellations. Tutter does his best to stay up, but Bear allows him to catch a little sleep before the big celebration. Bear searches for party lanterns for the celebration, but it's ultimately Pip and Pop who find them. Everything is finally ready for the big party and it's drawn quite a crowd --- besides Bear and the kids, Doc Hogg, Lois, Otto and Etta, Grandma Flutter, Christine and even the big old bullfrog are there. In fact, everyone's there except Luna --- they're worried she may have disappeared behind a cloud. But it turns out she was just getting her special surprise ready --- an old friend Bear hasn't seen in a long time! In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells a wild story about a man who takes a trip to the moon in a balloon.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews * *I Was Just Thinking Episode 33 10Bear has received a book of brainteasers and is eager to try some of them. As he tries them out and shares them with the viewers, he finds that the kids of the house are doing some thinking as well. Tutter found a piece of string and is delighted because there's all sorts of things he can do with it. A couple of things he does include using it as a lasso for cheese and as a trail to direct Bear to a present --- his very own ball of string. While out at his favorite thinking spot, Bear talks with Pip and Pop. They try to do some thinking of their own, but can't figure out anything to think about. Bear helps them to see that they are in fact, thinking, and helps them to recap several things they thought about later during the day. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells a story about a man in the wilderness. It finally comes time for a break from all that thinking and Ojo and Treelo decide they want in on whatever fun thing Bear is going to do. It turns out that it's time for The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha!moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *Boys Will Be Boys Episode 32 10When Ojo has a picnic at the Otter Pond, she tries to get Treelo, Pip and Pop to behave like proper ladies, but finds that "boys will be boys." Bear discusses the many great things about boys and how they can be just about anything they want to be. Later, Tutter has Bear read him a storybook about a hero named Mousey the Great. Enchanted by the story, Tutter decides to dress up and become Tutter the Great, but becomes frustrated when his idea to save a damsel in distress from a dragon doesn't work out as planned.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *Scientific Bear Episode 31 10When Tutter decides to investigate new uses for Swiss cheese, Bear suggests a scientific experiment. Soon the whole gang is taking a look at the world around the Big Blue House, and before long, they find that, with a little curiosity and a question, you can be scientists, too.**Episode Overview **Reviews *You Go, Ojo! Episode 30 10When Bear receives a picture of Ursa in the mail, it gets Ojo thinking about her girlness. Bear helps her to see that girls can do anything that boys can do. They sing a special song and Ojo has a special day. She has a dinosaur tea party with all her friends and later plays house with Tutter. At the end of the day, she even has a special chat with Luna, the moon.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *The Way I Feel Today Episode 29 9.8The characters of the Big Blue House find themselves feeling many different ways and Bear is there to help sort it out. Things all start when Pip and Pop are happy and excited after they receive a fantastic new toy in the mail --- Clammy, a talking clam. Later, they're extremely sad when they think Clammy's broken. Elsewhere, Treelo gets angry with Ojo for spilling his feathers out the window, but Ojo is hurt and worried because it was only an accident. Treelo says he wants to stay angry forever, but Bear helps to see that this may not be what he really wants. Later, Tutter's hilarious impressions have everyone feeling silly. In the Shadow segment, Shadow explores the feelings of a girl who's good at rock and roll but has a curl of hair pointing out of her forehead.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *Grandparents Just Want To Have Fun Episode 28 10Pip & Pop can hardly wait for their grandma Etta and grandpa Otto to visit. But when Bear unexpectedly has to leave the Big Blue House, the gang is a little uncertain what to do with their elderly visitors.**Episode Overview **Reviews *As Different as Day and Night Episode 27 9.3One morning, Bear is trying to decide on what type of tea to have --- cold iced tea or hot tea. With the viewers' help, he decides on the iced tea. He also finds Tutter trying to get some tea as well, but needing his help to get a glass and the sugar. At first, Tutter is bothered by how his small size keeps him from doing anything. Then, he helps Bear and he finds that being the opposite of big isn't so bad after all. More opposites are explored when Bear keeps filling his lemonade glass and Pip and Pop keep emptying it. He also shows Ojo and Treelo how they can dance together, alternating their opposite favorite styles of music. In the Shadow segment, Shadow presents a feature called "Tales of Incredible Opposites," featuring a story about Jack Sprat and his wife.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *It's A Mystery To Me Episode 26 10There's nothing like listening to a good mystery on the radio. But when Ojo's ribbons, Pip & Pop's sticks and Treelo's feathers mysteriously disappear, the gang puts on their own detective caps and gets ready to solve a real mystery in the Big Blue House.**Episode Overview **Reviews *Love Is All You Need Episode 25 10It's a rough day for Bear, because all he can think about is Luna. He misses her. Pip and Pop express how much they love everything. They even make up a love song, "Otter Love." Meanwhile, Tutter accidentally breaks Ojo's new toy airplane when he sits on it. This angers her, and she dropped him as a friend right on the spot. Soon, she learns that friends are more important than toy airplanes, and getting angry with her friends over an accident only makes them feel worse.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *Buggin' Episode 24 10Tutter is bothered by bugs and especially scared when one follows Ojo into the Big Blue House. After learning some things about bugs, he's not so scared.**Episode Overview **Reviews *I Gotta Be Me! Episode 2312/20/9810Bear searches for a new look, but along with everyone else in the Big Blue House, he finds that when you feel good about yourself, just about anything is possible. **Episode Overview **Reviews *Afraid Not Episode 22 10When Bear talks to Ray in the morning, he learns that there's a thunderstorm coming. He gets things ready for the upcoming storm, and then hears Ojo and Treelo racing inside. They got scared by the storm and are worried that they're still in danger. Bear assures them that he's prepared at that they're safe inside the Big Blue House. Tutter gets scared too, and everyone's really scared when the power goes out. Bear allays their fears with his Bearcraft flashlight, but then Tutter gets scared by his shadow. Eventually, the power comes back on, and the kids start a game of hide-and-seek. Tutter then comes across Pip and Pop pretending to be a purple flower monster and is scared into hiding himself. Although they were just trying to have fun, they eventually realize their mistake and apologize. Together, everyone summons Shadow, who tells the tale of Little Miss Muffet. In Shadow's version, Little Miss Muffet isn't the least bit scared of the spider who sits down beside her and invites it to share her curds and whey.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *Dance Fever! Episode 21 9.9It's a peaceful, relaxing day in the Big Blue House, or at least it would be if it weren't for Treelo. While Ojo draws a picture, Pip and Pop create a still-life, Bear swings and Tutter naps, Treelo wants to dance-dance-dance! Nobody wants to join him at first, but Treelo's persistence soon has everyone dancing. First, Bear does The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha. Next, Tutter feels like doing the limbo. Later on, Grandma Flutter pays a visit. Treelo has finally become all tired up, but Grandma Flutter gets him up-and-going to do the mambo.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *Tutter's Tiny Trip Episode 20 10Tutter's Grandma Flutter is taking him on a trip, but he is uncertain about venturing out into the world.**Episode Overview **Reviews *I Built That Episode 19 10Bear gets a birdhouse kit in the mail and he is really excited about buliding it, but Pip, Pop, and Tutter are even more excited about making something out of the box that the kit came in. After gladly giving the box to his friends, Bear starts build the birdhouse on his back stoop, only to find that Jacques, an industrious local beaver, has bigger plans for Bear's seemingly simple subject.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *All Weather Bear Episode 18 10Last night there was a big storm, but today it's a warm, sunny day outside, so Bear and the kids have decided to go swimming out at the Otter Pond. They've even come up with something tempt Tutter out of the Big Blue House and into the water --- a floating chair that even includes a place for him to put his cheesarita. Everyone goes outside for some summer fun, but they find that the pond is covered in debris blown in by the storm --- leaves and branches everywhere. They all work together to clean it up, but then it starts raining. Tutter scatters at the first sign of rain. Pip and Pop want to stay outside, but when the lightning comes, in they go. Inside, Ojo and Treelo find themselves bored, until Bear gets their imaginations going for a weather-filled trip to Ojo Island. Pip and Pop despair the rain, but learn that without the rain, they could never have fun at the pond. Then, once the rain stops, Ray provides a special surprise for everyone. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells a story of a robin who manages to have fun even in snowy weather.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *If At First You Don't Succeed... Episode 17 9.9When Ojo decides to pretend that she's a big bear, Bear invites her to join him on a berry-picking expedition at the Otter Pond. He's going to make a triple-berry pie, but first needs the most important ingredients. He teaches Ojo the essentials --- showing her what types of berries are good to pick. After she learns the basics, Bear leaves her to the picking so he can prepare the crust for the pie. He and Ojo also find that Pip and Pop are trying something new. They each have a new toy --- their very own otter hoops. When they can't them to work, they express concern that they're broken. Bear and Ojo help them to see that often you have to practice at something before you can be good at it. In the Shadow segment, Shadow puts her spin on "Here We Go 'round the Mulberry Bush." In her version, a dog and a woman are washing clothes by hand, but decide instead to take them to a laundromat. They're then freed up to go perform in a circus, until a man sends them back to work on the laundry.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *Look What I Made Episode 16 9.9At the Big Blue House, Bear finds that his friends are all making inventions. Tutter has decided to create a "mouseapult," hoping to reach the cheese drawer more easily. He finds that it still has some kinks to work out. Ojo and Treelo create a device called an "everything machine." It's just pretend, but it's still a lot of fun. Additionally, Bear finds that Pip and Pops' ball is stuck in a tree, but he finds that he's not quite tall enough to reach it. He ends up inventing a ball-grabber device, but it turns out to be more of an "everything-grabber." In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells the story of Yankee Doodle, or tries to anyway. She finds, though, that Yankee Doodle has different ideas about the type of animal he should be riding on and what he sticks in his hat.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *Change is in the Air Episode 15 10Bear is planning to have Doc Hogg over at the Big Blue House for lunch, but the busy Doc Hog keeps changing plans. With this all going on, Bear and his friends learn to "roll with it" in a day of all kinds of changes.**Episode Overview **Reviews *The Big Blue Housecall Episode 14 10Doc Hogg pays a special visit to the Big Blue House to give everyone a checkup. Before he arrives, Pip and Pop dress up as doctors and pretend to give a checkup to Treelo. Bear tells the viewers all about Doc Hogg and what doctors do. Later, Doc Hogg gives everyone their checkup, but Ojo seems to have disappeared. Bear finds her hiding with Snow Bear --- it turns out that she's scared of getting a shot. Bear helps her out by teaching her a special song that Doc Hogg once taught him.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *Picture This Episode 13 10Since Bear's friend Ursa has never seen the Big Blue House, he's decided to take some pictures of things around the Big Blue House and make an album to send to her. As he searches for good opportunities, he finds that the kids of the Big Blue House are curious about his camera. Tutter seems to keep popping up whenever he tries to take a shot in the kitchen, so he finally has Tutter pose for a photo. The other kids have their photos taken as well. Treelo is a bit reluctant because he doesn't understand how the camera works and is worried he'll be sucked into it. While taking everyone's photos, Bear also notices that his camera seems to keep disappearing, but by the time he looks for it again, it's back where it was. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells an unusual version of the traditional "Roses are Red" poem. It ends with an alligator eating a pair of blue-suede shoes.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *Bear's Birthday Bash Episode 12 10It's Bear's birthday. He goes to check the mail and finds a nice card from his friend Ursa. He then settles in to enjoy a relaxing day. He wants to do nothing at all, but the kids of the Big Blue House have other ideas. When they find out about Bear's plans for the day, they talk about just what they can do to show Bear how much they appreciate him. Ojo decides that they should give him a surprise party. With our help, they work hard to put together the party, while making sure the surprise isn't spoiled. Shadow even helps out, first by distracting Bear and then telling him a story about the children of the week.moreless **Episode Overview **Reviews *Oops, My Mistake Episode 11 10Bear accidentally receives a piece of Doc Hogg's mail and decides to call him and let him know about it. Soon, it's a whole day of mistakes, including wrong numbers, a broken vase, and Pip & Pop's accidental discovery of a new type of sandwich.**Episode Overview **Reviews *It's All In Your Head Episode 10 10Bear's preparing for a trip to take the gang to the fair, but there's a lot that he needs to remember.**Episode Overview **Reviews *The Great Pretender Episode 9 10Bear teaches Tutter how to pretend.**Episode Overview **Reviews *The Ojolympics Episode 8 9.7Ojo holds a competition called the Ojolympics.**Episode Overview **Reviews *Back To Nature Episode 7 10After Ojo runs in from the kitchen scared of a bee, Bear suggests that they watch a bee at a safe distance in order to find out what the insects do other than sting.**Episode Overview **Reviews *You Learn Something New Every Day Episode 6 10Bear emphasises how important it it to learn something new every day. He gets a free mambo lesson, and the others are very excited when they learn that the teacher is Grandma Flutter.**Episode Overview **Reviews *Good Times Episode 5 10Today, everybody wants time with Bear, and he gets the big idea to make a schedule that will accommodate everyone's wishes. Everyone's happy with this arrangement except for Treelo, who's having a hard time waiting for sunset time, his scheduled time with Bear.**Episode Overview **Reviews *Clear As A Bell Episode 4 10The episode tells about importance of expression and house rules.**Episode Overview **Reviews *Raiders of the Lost Cheese Episode 2 10The gang finds a map in Bear's attic leading to the "Great Lost Cheese" that Tutter's ancestor burried nearby the Big Blue House. They all decide to set out and look for it.**Episode Overview **Reviews *Ooh Baby, Baby Episode 1 10Tutter's Grandma Flutter has to go to her dance class, so she drops her little granddaughter, Baby Blotter, off at the Big Blue House for Bear and Tutter to babysit. Tutter learns how to take care of a baby. But, when Blotter starts crying, everyone tries to help her feel better. Nothing works until Treelo comforts her, gives her his baby rattle, and says he loves her.moreless